


Light & Shadows

by Lilybean123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Music, POV Sherlock Holmes, Piano, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock's Violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilybean123/pseuds/Lilybean123
Summary: As he slowly walked to the window encased in the door, his heart stopped and his mouth opened in shock.  There, in the dim light sat Molly. She was playing the piano so hauntingly beautiful he had to grip his chest.  A spotlight shone over her head, giving her an ethereal glow.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Light & Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> This short story came to me as I was listening to classical music.
> 
> ******For optimum reading please listen to what Molly is playing while you read this chapter ***
> 
> First Tears by Classical New Age Piano Music on SPOTIFY or if you don't have SPOTIFY then you can find in on YOUTUBE under First Tears by Brian Crain
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Please let me know.

Sherlock stormed into the autopsy room, John trailed behind him, trying to keep up with his long strides. He did a quick sweep of the room and found that Molly was nowhere to be seen.

“Where the hell is she? I need to see the contents of Mr Campbell’s stomach to confirm my analysis.”

John rolled his eyes as he watched his best friend pace around in anger.

“Maybe she went for lunch?” John hypothesised. 

Sherlock turned around towards John with so much force it was a wonder he didn’t get dizzy and topple over.

“John its precisely eleven a clock. Don’t be an imbecile, I expect more of you.”

“It could be an early lunch. Plus, the body might not even be here yet. We did leave the scene before the ambulance left.” John said defensively.

Sherlock rolled his eyes and took off down the hall, not even caring that John wasn’t following him. As he followed the empty winding halls his anger escalated very quickly. 

“Doesn’t anyone work in this bloody hospital.” He muttered.

Just as he was about to give up and go back to the morgue, he heard the most beautiful music from a piano coming from the chapel a couple doors to the right. As he slowly walked to the window encased in the door, his heart stopped and his mouth opened in shock. There, in the dim light sat Molly. She was playing the piano so hauntingly beautiful he had to grip his chest. A spotlight shone over her head, giving her an ethereal glow. He wanted to go in, to get closer, but he didn’t want to disturb her playing. He stood there and he watched her as she pressed the keys over and over; her eyes closed, swaying slightly to the music…lost in it. His hands itched to play his violin alongside her, he wanted to go back to his flat and get it but he was frozen in place. He was almost afraid that if he moved the music would stop.

He couldn’t stay out in the hall for another second, he slow pushed the door to open it. Luckily the maintenance workers were on the ball at St Barts, the door didn’t even let out a squeak. As if in a trance he sank down in a chair four rows away from the piano. She was so wrapped up in playing she didn’t even notice him. He watched closely as her fingers floated expertly across the ivory keys. Sherlock had so many questions, but surprisingly he didn’t care, he didn’t need the answers. He just closed his eyes and listened enraptured by her and her playing. 

Before he knew it, the song came to an end and he sighed in delight rather loudly. He heard Molly gasp in surprise as he opened his eyes.

“Sherlock, what are you doing here?” Molly asked as she quickly pulled down the cover over the piano keys and stood up. She seemed embarrassed he had caught her in such an intimate act.

“Molly Hooper, you continue to surprise me, and as you know that doesn’t happen to me often. You never told me you played.” Sherlock stated as he also got up and met her in the aisle.

“Honestly, I thought you already knew. You do claim to know everything.” Molly retorted as she blushed. She picked up her lab coat that was draped over a chair and hastily tried to put it on. In the process of rushing her arm got stuck awkwardly and the coat was bunched up in the middle of her back.

Sherlock gently took her arm and the sleeve and helped her put in on correctly. When she turned towards him, she said thank you softly and that’s when he noticed they were standing close to each other. She was openly staring at him with her bright, trusting eyes.

“You’re welcome.” He whispered. He didn’t know what came over him, maybe it was the lighting in the room, maybe it was the sweeping emotion he felt when she played but he couldn’t resist her, not in this moment. He slowly leaned down and kiss her softly on the lips. When he pulled away, he noticed she had a small smile on her face and her eyes were still closed.

“Would you like to play a duet with me, not now obviously, but maybe tomorrow evening.” Sherlock asked. He surprised himself by asking her because normally he hated duets. Duets meant that he had to share control of the direction of the music but thought of her playing with him fill him with joy not dread.

“I’d love to.” Molly agreed pleasantly.

They both smiled at each other and walked out of the room, each excited for the next day.


End file.
